Normal Day
by bookgirl111
Summary: It was a calm, quiet day in the Forest of Clover. That is until all of hell broke lose. Just a normal day in Wonderland. So why did this one have to be so, so, so very painful for Boris?


**AN: Warning I kinda think this came out crappy-ish but this is just version 1, I plan on using a similar plot later on only with a bunch of Yaoi pairings and it being several chapters with some limey-lemon goodness included (;3). Down below I will place the pairings that me and some friends put together.**

**Ps. I do not own the um… inspiration for some of the props used in this story sooo… *blush* have luck with that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AitCoH (Alice in the Country of Hearts) in any way or form.**

**And … START!~~~**

Normal day

It was a calm, quiet day in the Forest of Clover. The Faceless Pawns walked amongst the dirt roads doing their daily chores. –At least they were. That is until a loud sound of crying like a murder scene came from the deepest of the forest asking for assistance.

"WWWAAHHHH! *Sob*Sob* H-h-help! WAAAHHH!" Frightened the pawns paused and looked towards the source. At first only the outer bushes rustled, then a purple-pink tail appeared from out under followed by black clothe.

Soon all of the punk cat Boris Airay, also know was the Cheshire Cat of the Faced Characters was revealed, only to be bent over and struggling ever so slightly with a rather frustrated grin over his usually mischievous one. His tail curled in and out in frustration as he pulls a pair of brown leather boots out from the forest edge.

Within a little while dragged all the way out of the forest was the feeble and terrified Pierce Villiers –who was still crying excessively for help. This was not rather odd for the Faced Character of the Dormouse.

What did seem rather odd to the present audience of Faceless Pawns is that the usual quick as lightning Dormouse, and retired Undertaker was that instead of running away crying bloody murder like he usually does as the sight of Boris he was instead crying and curled up into a ball not even trying to run. Shrugging the Faceless Pawns continued with their chores choosing to ignore those of higher existence then themselves.

Sighing Boris brings up his left hand to his face and thinks of away to calm the distressed mouse down –which has proved rather difficult in the past few hours. Rubbing his chin he continues to think until in mid-thought his left hand is tugged roughly away. Mentally sighing, Boris thought only one thing –the same he had been for the pass hours _–'Not again.'_

Attacked to his left rise was the source of this very _painful_ experience for his ears. And even after spend all afternoon with his usual favorite prey Pierce; he was beginning to get worked up. And that does not sit well with the cat. Around his left hand and Peirce's right was a metal cuff, both of which were as Boris says about a "yard's three children" (or three feet as a normal person would think) in distance.

And once again as Boris pointed out Pierce was trying and failing to escape the metal binds holding them together. Kneeling down to the scared mouse he grabbed the boy's right hand in his own and half dragging continued on their path to the Clock Tower where they hoped to find help.

It was their when they arrived that they sky sparkled and became evening no longer but night. Climbing the continuous stairs, Boris with his ears flat to his head and a storm brewing above his head tries and tries to ignore Pierce's deafening cries that how where echoing off of the towers walls. "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! " The cries go as the tears _still_ fall down the mouse's cheeks. Finally he cracked.

Gripping Pierce's hand with a painful strength against the bones the cries stopped immediately only to be replaced with painful whimpers and a small voice saying, "I-I-it hu-u-rts-s." Turning to face to Dormouse Boris regretted it instantly at the sight of his prey's pained face still flush red from crying.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, "I just can't stand all of your crying!" he continued, "alright? If you don't cry anymore then I won't hurt you cause you won't be hurting my ears anymore, 'kay? Just wait a little longer we're almost at the top." Boris explained, the mouse nodded his head getting the message. "Good, now let's go." Boris said finding new strength in his old ways.

_Knock-knock, knockedy-knockedy-knockedy, knock._

"Coming!" Alice answered as she brushed her hands quickly against her dresses apron getting the most of the dust off of them before opening the door and getting a welcoming surprise late at evening. "Oh hello Boris! It's so good to see you. Bit you do now that I can't go with you to the carnival tonight, right? Maybe another ti-" but Alice cut herself off the moment she saw the most oddest thing –Peirce Villiers standing behind Boris of all thing that could have happened in Wonderland this was not one that she saw coming. But that's wonderland for you. "Ahhhh…" she trailed off confused.

Sighing both animals raised their hands and showed her the handcuffs on them. "Oh, won't you both come." She offered them opening the door all the way. Once in, Alice walked them down a hallway and stopped at the last door on the hall. Knocking softly and whisper of "Come in." Was heard from the other side.

Entering the cold room both animals stiffened slightly as the sight of the Clock Keeper Julius Monrey of the Faced Characters the _most_ feared man in all the countries –even more so then Blood Depure of the Hatters and Vivaldi the Queen of Hearts. "We have guests." Alice said as chipper as ever not even caring of what Julius is or what he's done.

"Yes I can see that." Julius sad looking up from his documents and taking off his classes pocketed them and stood. "So what seems to be the problem so late at night?" Once again the two raised their arms and showed the only person in Wonderland with tools to cut through steel their problem. "Hmm. I was wondering where these old things went –let me guess it was Gowland that put those on you to wasn't it?" The two nodded.

Sighing Julius walked over to his desk and opened the first draw on the right. Pulling out a key he swiftly brought it to Boris and Pierce and brought it to them. Finally freed of their captivity the two bid Alice the Outsider good night along with Julius and left the tower.

The sky shimmered once more and became early morning. Not that either Pierce or Boris noticed since both of them had fallen asleep against a tree stump outside of the Clock territory.

It was the first sleep that Peirce had had in a long, long time. And for Boris –he just missed his afternoon nap.

~FIN~

**AN: so the pairing I was thinking of were (note this is done seme x uke): Boris x Pierce, Dum x Dee, also maybe Ace x Julius, and I most defiantly with Blood x Alice. **

**Also if there were any misspelling I am sorry.**

**Sincerely, bookgirl111**


End file.
